Otro mundo detrás de un reflejo
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: Hay muchas formas de hallar la llave que abre una puerta, muchas de ellas por accidente o por coincidencia. Esta vez será un caso algo parecido, pero se les recomienda tirar la llave antes de dejar salir afuera lo que hay detrás de una puerta, la cual se arrepentirán de haber abierto.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca hice esto, pero con esto pago mi deuda. La verdad no creo que de miedo, pero por si las dudas no soy buena consolando, no se tapen demasiado los ojos, ya que esto no va a dar miedo, a mi parecer. Pueden leer.**

* * *

**"Otro mundo detrás de un reflejo"**

* * *

Un niño de cabello naranja, de ojos esmeralda y de unos doce años de edad, estaba caminando por la sala de una vieja casa que estaba en venta en una esquina de un barrio por el que nunca pasaba un alma por la calle. El niño estaba examinando con curiosidad cada rincón de la casa, iba a cada cuarto, subiendo las escaleras, tocando cada pared y dándole algunos golpes para ver si eran huecas. Fue a cada cuarto de la planta de abajo y la de arriba, solamente le quedaba un lugar por ver. Parecía un cuarto más grande que los otros, tal vez más grande que la cocina. Entró cuidadosamente. La casa era muy vieja y cada paso que él daba las viejas maderas del suelo crujían. Se detuvo en el medio del cuarto y paseó su vista por él.

- Hola - su voz hizo un eco por todo el espacio.

Observó detenidamente el piso, ya que le había causado mucha curiosidad el charco que se encontraba en él, lo extraño era que no había ninguna tubería por el techo, tampoco había humedad. Miró hacia arriba, le clavó la mirada al techo para fijarse si había algo que goteara, como no lo había bajó su mirada extrañado y observó detenidamente el suelo de madera. Se agachó para observarlo mejor. Podía reflejarse en el charco de agua, que no era demasiado grande. Podía mirarse fijamente él mismo. Estaba tan concentrado mirándose así mismo con tanta curiosidad. En un momento él reflejo del charco le sonrió perversamente y él se asustó un poco, entonces el corazón comenzó a latirle un poco fuerte por ello. Paseó inquieto su mirada por cada rincón del cuarto, volvió su mirada al charco, se acercó mucho que casi su rostro se mojaba con él. Una mano de golpe le tomó el rostro y lo arrastró para abajo.

...

- Ya se está tardando mucho... - dijo preocupado un pequeño de cabellos verdes.

- Creo que no debieron haberse retado a entrar allí - tembló un poco una chica castaña de ojos azules.

- Es sólo una vieja casa - dijo con sus ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos un chico de pelo verde y ojos zafiro.

- Pero ya se tardó mucho tiempo - se preocupó más el peli verde pequeño.

- Es verdad, ya se tardó mucho - dijo preocupada la castaña.

- Tal vez debamos ir a ver cómo está - dijo un peli rojo de ojos color miel.

Todos nuestros bladers se encontraban en una esquina frente a la gran casa vieja, en la cual había entrado, al parecer el pequeño Yu Tendo por medio de un reto, el cual aceptó para demostrar que él no le temía a nada. Ya se estaba oscureciendo el día y el pequeño no salía de la casa, lo habían esperado mucho tiempo allí, la casa era muy grande y demoraba tiempo en inspeccionarla toda, pero ya era demasiado tiempo.

Masamune y Yu habían hecho un reto, quien entraba en la casa y se quedaba a inspeccionarla completa y salía sin miedo alguno o no salía corriendo de allí, tendría un gran helado del sabor que quisiera, y definitivamente ese premio motivó mucho al pequeño Yu, quien fue el primero en entrar. Aún no había salido de allí y su amigo, que era como su hermano mayor, Tsubasa estaba preocupado por él.

- Iré a buscarlo - comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa vieja el chico peli plata de ojos ámbar.

- Pero si lo haces Yu perderá - se alertó el peli negro de Masamune.

- ¿A quién le importa un reto así? Yu no ha salido de esa casa hace horas - se molestó un poco Tsubasa y siguió su marcha, pero en medio de la calle...

Un niño de cabello naranja todo mojado salió de la casa, estaba choreando agua por casa esquina de su cuerpo. Dobló a la derecha de la esquina de la vieja casa y se iba alejando.

- ¡Yu! - lo llamó Tsubasa.

El niño no hizo importancia, como si no lo hubiese escuchado y se alejaba más y más de allí.

- ¡Espera, Yu! - lo llamó mientras corría tras él Kenta.

Tampoco le hizo caso y Kenta frenó, todos se quedaron sin entender nada de lo que había pasado allí. Lo único que pasó fue que a Yu jamás se le volvió a ver. Pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, hasta los años y Yu no aparecía por ninguna parte. La ultima vez que lo vieron fue cuando salió de esa casa y se alejaba caminando.

* * *

**Es un pequeño comienzo, no aseguro el miedo, pero al menos espero que les guste esto. No me interesa mucho el Halloween pero algo tenía que hacer por esta fecha. Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Encontrando la llave

**Este es el capitulo dos, cosas raras pasarán, como dije esto no da miedo, no pretendo que lo de, no me es divertido asustar a las personas. Comencemos con esto antes de que me aburra.**

* * *

**"Otro mundo detrás de un reflejo"**

**Capitulo 2º**

**"Encontrando la llave"**

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que vieron a Yu. Ninguno de nuestros bladers volvió a aquel lugar, no volvieron a merodear por cerca de aquella casa. Pero Tsubasa siempre pensaba y recordaba aquel día, siempre. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que no debía seguir a Yu para impedir que se fuera, no sintió que debía preocuparse por él. De todos modos lo hizo.

Después de tres años Tsubasa volvió a rondar por aquellas zonas, se quedó parado en la esquina de enfrente, le clavaba la mirada a la casa y se le vinieron los recuerdos a su mente, los de aquel día, el día en que se preguntó qué había pasado con Yu. Las mismas preguntas de hace tres años: ¿Qué le pasó a Yu? ¿Por qué salió de esa forma y con esa actitud de esa casa? ¿Qué pasó allí adentro? No encontraba respuestas. Cualquiera diría que vio un fantasma y se asustó de tal forma que quedó traumado, que no había vuelto en sí. Pero, ¿de verdad había sido un espíritu lo que vio y lo dejó así? No era razón para no verlo ya nunca. Para Tsubasa había algo extraño. Le daba cierto calos fríos mirar la casa, pero sentía una atracción hacía ella, era una sensación de curiosidad inmensa. Quería conocer el motivo que había puesto en ese estado al que era como su hermano menor.

Empezó a caminar hacia la casa, se detuvo frente al viejo portón enrejado de un color negro con un poco de oxido. Bastó con posar su mano en él para que se abriera, al hacerlo chilló en un ruido perturbador para cualquier oído. Miró los muros de la vieja casa que estaban a la vista. Al tener el paso abierto dirigió a sus pies hacia la gran puerta de madera vieja de la casa. La observó detenidamente y posó su mano sobre la madera, ya parecía muy débil, un golpe bastaría para romperla. Tomó el picaporte, pero al querer abrirla no pudo, al parecer estaba con llave.

- Hace tres años estaba abierta, ¿por qué ahora estaría cerrada? Nadie viene por estos lados, no creo que se preocupen por esto - no le vio ningún sentido al asunto. Se fue a un costado de la casa y había una ventana de la planta baja tapada con un par de maderas, fue fácil quitarlas, se partieron al mínimo esfuerzo del chico peli plata.

Tsubasa entró por aquella ventana que daba a la sala. Paseó su vista por todo el espacio, tierra era lo que sobraba, también había telas de araña por todas partes.

- Se nota que está abandonada... - susurró mirando todo el espacio cubierto por la mugre.

Fue en dirección a las escaleras, se aseguró si eran seguras, luego comenzó a subir con cuidado cada escalón. La madera vieja crujía a cada paso que el chico de cabellos plateados daba. Llegó hasta arriba y observó el corredor. Había un cuadro con una familia allí, un matrimonio con bebé. El retrato del cuadro a penas se distinguía por la capa de tierra que tenía. Lo raro era que por ninguna parte había nada de telas de arañas, sólo polvo.

Se dirigió con cuidado a cada habitación. Fue primero a un cuarto que era bastante grande, todos los muebles que había allí estaban tapados por sábanas blancas. Había una mini casa de madera muy similar a la casa donde se encontraba Tsubasa ahora mismo. Se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el techo de aquella casa que le llegaba a las caderas. Estaba cubierta de tierra y pero no por una sábana. Levantó el techo de la casa. Parecía que eso se podía hacer, miró dentro y había muchos cuartos y la sala era idéntica a la de esa gran casa. Había tres personas de cartón: un hombre de traje en la sala, una mujer en una habitación y un bebé en una cuna en otro cuarto. Tomó al hombre de cartón, que era muy parecido al del retrato del cuadro. Usaba un traje violeta con corbata roja, cabello castaño oscuro con un mechón amarillo. También usaba lentes. Le pareció bastante raro, pero pensó que podría ser un imitación de la familia y su casa. Colocó el hombre de cartón sobre una mesita que estaba cubierta por una sábana cerca de la mini casa.

Se fue del cuarto y si dirigió a otro, era más grande, había un charco en el suelo pero no había humedad, tampoco había nada en el techo. Se quedó observándolo un rato, pero un calosfrío del recorrió todo el cuerpo y salió de ese cuarto enseguida. Revisó todos los cuartos y estaban normales, pero algo tenebrosos por el aspecto de abandono que tenía la vieja casa. No encontró más que polvo en ella. Así que, de nuevo se encontraba en las escaleras bajando hacia la sala, algo le pareció frenar en seco, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y su sorpresa fue grande. Sobre una pequeña mesa baja que había en la sala estaba el hombre de cartón, frente a éste había un pequeño espejo por el cual se reflejaba. Se preguntó qué hacía allí, él lo había dejado en otro lugar.

Luego de un rato de quedarse mirando la figura de cartón frente a un espejo, Tsubasa se acercó a la pequeña y baja mesa de la sala y tomó la figura, la observó un largo rato. Las sospechas de Tsubasa sobre de que en esa casa probablemente había un espíritu comenzaba a nacer e iba creciendo, pero aún así no lo aceptaba del todo, necesitaba ver para creer en aquello, algo así puede que lo asustara, pero no era demasiado el efecto que producía como lo que le produzco a Yu hace tres años. Una prueba más sólida era lo que necesitaba para creerlo.

En ese momento, con algunos latidos demás y un tanto alterado por la situación, trataba de mantenerse en calma y no perder su postura inalterable. Así que tomó la figura del hombre de cartón y el pequeño espejo, los guardó en su bolcillo y salió por donde había entrado. Detrás de él quedaba la vieja casa y con un paso acelerado de dirigió a la suya. Ya era algo tarde, había ido a la hora en la que Yu había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta, entró y se dirigió a su habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él y se acostó en su cama. Sacó la figura de cartón y el espejo pequeño de su bolcillo, se quedó observándolos un buen rato, nada parecía raro, solamente le daba un ligero calos fríos el hecho de que aparecieron en un lugar lejos de donde él había dejado la figura de cartón, lo raro era que el espejo jamás lo había visto al entrar y no estaba en la mini casa, eso lo hacía pensar en dos opciones, las cuales ningunas las discutía: la primera era que en esa casa podría haber alguna clase de espíritu, la segunda era que alguien lo había seguido y le estaba gastando una broma. Ambas le resultaban ciertas, ¿pero cuál era la verdadera y cuál era la falsa?

Colocó luego de un largo rato la figura en la mesita de luz que había junto a su cama, se quedó solamente con el espejo en las manos. Algo raro sintió al ponerlo frente a su rostro y al reflejarse, sin saber por qué, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tenía un mal presentimiento. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarlo de enfrente de su rostro, sentía deseos de cerrar los ojos, pero nada de su cuerpo respondía. Su respiración se agitaba, sus latidos se aceleraban más y más a cada segundo. No veía más la diferencia entre el pánico y la desesperación, tenía ambas al mismo tiempo.

De repente una voz comenzó a zumbarle en el oído, comenzó a sudar frío, estaba completamente empapado en sudor. Era como estar en una pesadilla sin poder despertar de ella, cuando lo haces tu cuerpo no reacciona ya que tu mente despierta antes que tu cuerpo y no puedes moverte. Todo eso, pero con la diferencia de que Tsubasa no estaba dormido ni estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba despierto y consciente de la situación.

No podía oír claramente lo que la voz le decía, pero era claro que ya no quería escucharla. Tenía su brazo medio alzado con el pequeño espejo sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha, pero era como si algo le sostuviera el brazo para que no deje de reflejarse, como si algo lo mantuviera inmóvil. Trataba de apartar la mirada de su reflejo pero sentía, a la vez mucho deseo de mirarlo. La voz no le salía de sus cuerdas bocales, estaba sufriendo una tortura que lo estaba volviendo loco sumándole aquella voz que oía.

De golpe bajó su brazo y pudo empezar a mover su cuerpo, la voz que había estado escuchando desapareció como si se estuviera alejando y se apagara poco a poco. Respiraba como un chico asmático, pero en realidad no lo era. Su corazón estaba a punto de saltarle del pecho, el pánico y la total desesperación se habían apoderado del joven peli plata. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y arrojó el pequeño espejo a un rincón de su cuarto con mucha fuerza, pero este no se rompió, ni siquiera sufrió daño alguno. Posó sus manos en sobre sus ojos, mientras trataba de relajar su respiración y controlar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba totalmente bañado en sudor de temor, su cabeza daba mil vueltas y comenzó a sentirse mareado. Definitivamente, nadie lo había seguido para gastarle una broma.

Luego de un largo rato, después de calmarse un poco, decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse y aclarar sus ideas un poco. Debía volver a su estado normal. Se preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Esto es lo que tal vez le pasó a Yu para que desapareciera así?

...

Al día siguiente, con su cabeza más ordenada y sus ideas más o menos en su lugar. Estaba más calmado, pero no del todo, aún tenía un poco de aquello en su mente. No se sentía muy bien, pero podía mantenerse tan calmado como lo era siempre. En ese momento estaba camino a la WBBA.

Al llegar se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de Ryo. Entró en ella y se quedó parado frente al escritorio del hombre peli rojo.

- Tsubasa, ¿se te ofrece algo? - preguntó seria y amablemente Ryo.

- Si, quisiera saber si me puede ayudar con algo - dijo con algo de inquietud pero con una calma que cubría esa inquietud, mientras se mantenía serio.

- Dime, a ver si puedo ayudarte en algo - se interesó.

- Es... es una tontería, nada importante, pero tal exista una explicación lógica - comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero guardaba la calma.

- Habla, yo estoy aquí para ayudar - lo animó Ryo para que le cuente lo que tal vez podría tener una explicación lógica.

- Es como algo fantástico, más de ciencia ficción, no lo sé, es algo muy extraño - suspiró para mantener la calma.

- Tsubasa, explícame mejor, no logro entenderte.

- Es que no sé cómo explicarlo, es complicado... ¿Usted cree en... espíritus? - dijo bajando su cabeza.

- ¿Eh? Tsubasa, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? Te noto algo tenso, ¿te ha pasado algo? - se preocupó el director de la WBBA.

- Solamente quiero que me responda y que me diga si me puede ayudar o no, nada más - lo miró al rostro esta vez y su respiración se empezaba a agitar un poco.

- Bueno, no soy el indicado para hablar de estas cosas... creo que no puedo ayudarte, Tsubasa - dijo algo apenado - . Pero sé de alguien que si puede, sabe mucho de estas cosas, tal vez él pueda aclararte lo que sea que tengas en duda - le entregó una dirección.

- Gracias... - se dio la vuelta y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Salió de la WBBA. Antes de ir hacia donde tenía anotado en el papel que le dio Ryo, fue a la vieja casa de nuevo.

Abrió el portón como lo había hecho la ultima vez, entró por la ventana y se quedó parado en medio de la sala. Tenía el espejo y la figura de cartón en su bolsillo, tomó los objetos y los colocó sobre la mesita baja que había allí. Había pensado subir las escaleras y dejarlos en aquel cuarto donde estaba la mini casa, pero no quiso volver a tener otra experiencia como la de la noche anterior. Así que sólo dejó los objetos allí.

Algo le resultó muy curioso antes de salir por la ventana de esa casa vieja y abandonada. Así que tomó el espejo y se reflejó en él, pero no pasaba nada, era como si se reflejaba en un simple espejo, era un simple espejo al que él no veía así luego de aquella noche. No pasaba nada, todo era normal, pero... Detrás de él no era todo normal, no había polvo ni tela de araña en lo que reflejaba el espejo, era como si la casa fuera nueva. Miró hacia atrás y vio las telas de araña junto con las capas de mugre. Volvió a reflejar la casa y era todo impecable. Pero había algo muy raro... había un rastro de sangre que iba hasta la entrada de la cocina. Sin embargo, miró son el reflejo del espejo y no había nada, lo miró con el reflejo y allí estaba, miró mejor y había una mujer arrastrándose hasta la cocina dejando un rastro de sangre. Oyó el llanto de un bebé y unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, reflejó con el espejo y un hombre, el mismo del retrato se dirigía todo ensangrentado a terminar con el trabajo de matar a su esposa. Lo que Tsubasa veía era un asesinato.

De inmediato salió de por la ventana y se fue corriendo de allí muy alterado. Llegó a un parque y se arrojó al césped, se calmó un poco y miró que tenía el espejo en su mano.

- Por Dios... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - trataba de controlar sus latidos y su respiración.

Al terminar de calmarse, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la dirección que Ryo le había dado.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre de la casa, en el papel decía: "Marcelo"

- ¿si? - dijo una señora abriendo la puerta.

- Ah, si, ¿Está Marcelo? - leyó del papel.

- Claro, pasa - abrió más la puerta para que Tsubasa entrara.

La mujer lo llevó hasta la habitación de aquel hombre, el cual resultó ser un tipo de unos cincuenta años rodeado de libros en su cama.

- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó el hombre, la mujer se retiró dejándolos solos.

- Me dijeron que usted sabía mucho de unas cosas y que podía ayudarme - se quedó cerca de la puerta Tsubasa.

- Ven, acércate, dime qué cosas - le hizo una seña para que se sentara en su cama. Tsubasa lo hizo.

- Creo que... es para psicología - dijo nerviosamente.

- Es una chorrada, pero qué quieres sabes - lo miró sin interés alguno el hombre.

- ¿Es posible que... que a través de un espejo se puedan captar imágenes que no se puedan ver a simple vista? - preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Qué imágenes?

- Personas..., cosas...

- También pueden ser captadas por cámaras y esas cosa modernas, son psico-imágenes - explicó.

- ¿Así se llaman? - preguntó Tsubasa.

- Hace mucho tiempo si, eran trucos de cámara, pero esto puede ser otra cosa, ¿qué son, fantasmas? - preguntó calmadamente.

- Em... si.

- ¿Lloran, gimen, se arrastran? - preguntó interesado.

- Es un asesinato. Un hombre mata a su mujer y a su hijo de meses - explicó Tsubasa algo más calmado ahora.

- Bien, ¿lo has visto tú o te lo han contado?

- Bueno, es algo así como una idea, una curiosidad, una fantasía - trató de ocultar las cosas.

- Tal vez eso se llame "inmanencia".

- ¿Qué? - no entendió.

- Escenas que se repiten en un mismo espacio, pasa mucho - explicó -. Se supone que los actos que producen energía tal como la rabia y el dolor, traspasan la barrea fácilmente.

- ¿Qué barrera?

- Entre mundos - lo miró fijamente a Tsubasa, quien estaba algo alterado de nuevo - . Ya sé que suena fatal, pero... ¿Has oído hablar de la paradoja de Rodinger?

- No.

- Física cuántica, muchacho. En una caja hay un gato y una partícula, que en un 50% de probabilidades matará al gato en una hora. Hasta que alguien no abra la caja, ¿el gato está vivo o muerto? - preguntó con aire misterioso.

- No lo sé... - dijo como e susurro el peli plata.

- Nadie sabe nada... En realidad el gato está vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo y depende de quien abra la caja que la realidad se decida por una opción u otra - le explicó el hombre.

- No le entiendo.

- Nadie entiende nada, sólo son especulaciones.

- O sea que se puede creer en realidades paralelas - comenzó a comprender algo de lo que le explicó el hombre.

- Cualquier para psicólogo te diría que lo que ocurre es que hay una fractura entre dos posibilidades. Una que un hombre mata a su esposa e hijo todos los días a la misma hora y para siempre esa es la que ocurre incesantemente - le miró calmadamente.

- ¿Qué se puede hacer para que eso desaparezca? - se esperanzó.

- Nada, puedes observarlo pero no puedes cambiarlo. Si intentas salvar al gato, es posible que el que termine dentro de la caja seas tú - le explicó con aire de mucho misterio.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, si hay dudas con esto, me lo dicen.**


End file.
